


Cringy Love~

by FreshBreeze



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ('cause we going back to to the 2000's guys), Crack, Cringe, During Canon, Fluff and Crack, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Time Travel, cascada is there too, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBreeze/pseuds/FreshBreeze
Summary: Akira was going to be late to class but what were the odds of running into de Detective Prince himself while running to get on time??Just some good old Shuake Fic~





	Cringy Love~

**Author's Note:**

> Goro: Do you really must publish this??  
Me: Shut up Goro, you know you liked this fic  
Akira: She's right you know?  
Goro: Ugh you two are insufferable.  
Me: And you're lucky you're cute <3  
Akira: Amen to that sister, amen to that...

‘I’m late, I’m late’ that’s all Akira could think while he (naruto) run through the station, ‘ I can’t believe I’m gonna be late once again... Gods, this time Kawakami-sensei is going to beat the shit out of me uwu’. 

Because he was running without looking where he was going it was only natural that he’d end up crashing into someone.

“KYAAAAAAAAAA”- shouted a male but a bit feminine voice “LOOK WHERE YOU’RE GOING YOU BAK- ah it’s you…” Akira opened his eyes to see the owner of that familiar voice.

Underneath him there was no one other than the Detective Prince himself, Goro ‘I am a Gemini and have a better ass’ Akechi.

“I really shouldn’t be surprised, after all, It’s fate that we keep meeting, even if it’s not in the best of the ways...haha” Said the older boy.

But Akira couldn’t be more distracted, Goro Akechi, the prince himself, underneath him...His fans must be jealous, hell even him would be jealous, after all, the prince was a thief in disguise and managed to steal his heart…

That’s right, Akira Kurusu, also known as Joker the fearless leader of the Phantom Thieves had a HUGE crush on the detective.

Goro noticing Akira’s distracted look tried to reach out to him again “Emmmm…. kurusu-kun? Are you quite alright?, well first of all, could you move? P l e a s e” and this time Akira came out of his daze.

“o-oh sowwy, i was distracted by you….NOT BY YOU BY SOMETHING RELATED TO YOU NOT THAT YOU DID SOMETHING I WAS JUS-”

“Explain it to me later, now move” Said goro a bit harsh

“Yeah yeah, sowwy again” Akira helped Goro get up “etto… are you okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about that”

“uuuf!! I’m glad your okay!! ^-^”

“How did you say that???”

“Said what?? o3o”

“THAT!! THE LAST PART”

“ooooh, those are emotes~~”

“WE’RE HAVING A VERBAL CONVERSATION”

“Ehehe sorry sorry”

Goro couldn’t really believe that this conversation was tiring him emotionally and physically, and he once thought that it was nice to speak with Akira…

“Sigh, anyway-” “don’t you mean anygay??” “W-what?? DON’T INTERRUPT ME BAKA!!! ugh, as I was saying, why were you running like that through the station?” Goro asked

“Well, I was training to become a ninja from konoha for starters”

“You know what I mean Kurusu-kun” could this conversation end already?, Goro thought, he had places to be, people to kill and a whole conspiration plan to carry out and this (cute) CLOWN was taking his sweet time to talk.

“Okay okay, and c’mon, It’s Akira, I’ve already embarrassed myself in front of you, so we might as well be on first name basis wink wonk”

“no”

“You’re no fun… anyway, I was running through the station because I was late for cla-I’M GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASSES AAAAAAAAAAA”

And as he realization hit Akira, he just sprinted out the station.

“Goodbye to you too I guess…, well, I should be on my way too” but something suddenly caught Goro’s attention. There, on the floor, there was a small black notebook. “A notebook? Maybe someone lost it?”

He decided to open it in case the name of its owner was written so he could give it back (and because curiosity got the bes of him. C’mon he’s a detective for fucks sake). But what he didn’t expect to read was

Akira Kurusu’s

Probation Diary

So this was Kurusu’s… Luckily (not really) for him he knew him personally and knew where to find him in the evening, he was going to visit Leblanc to drink coffee (and bother Akira a bit) anyway.

  
  
  


Laterg that evening~~

  
  


In the end Akira managed to get on time to his classes he might even have beaten or created a World’s record!! But that didn’t save him from Kawakami-sensei’s scolding. Well she just really said that next time he wouldn’t be so lucky but meh, what does she know? After all he also got the chance to speak with his crush.

And after a looooong boring day at school where he was only distracted by talking to his bro in arms Ryuji and got scolded by Makoto (trough phone), he was finally back home, well attic. Attic sweat, coffee scented, attic.

He said hello to Sojiro as he went to the stairs to his rooms and fell into his bed exhausted. Then Morgana came out of his bag, as tired as the boy lying on his stomach on the bed.

“What an uneventful day right Akira?”

“hmprffprfp hmpfrffgs hmmpfrfrfrfmm, hmprf”

“Maybe if you move that frizzy head of yours from the pillow I could understand what you’ve just said”

Akira did as the no-cat said and just moved his head to the side so he could still be lying but could be understood.

“I said that apart from meeting Akechi this morning, yeah, what a boring day. And everyone had some sort of plan so no palace or mementos either”

“Welp you can go to sleep so you can finish the day early~” said Morgana kinda proudly

“How about no?”

“What do you have against sleeping early? You’re always tired because or you sleep late, or you’re beaten after a day in the metaverse. And sometimes it’s both of them!!”

“It’s just that it gives me some sense of freedom you know? And i don’t really want to do what my mom-cat friend says uwu”

“I’M NOT A MOM FRIEND” replied the cat angry.

“Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that buddy”

“The day I’m gone you’ll miss me and my advices, you’ll see”

“Truly a mom answer”

“SHUT UP OR I’LL CLAW YOUR EYES OUT, ugh, if your not going to sleep what about you keep record of today?”

Akira looked at Morgana with a face that said ‘Do you really want me to write this TEDIOUS day and how I embarrassed myself in front of the Detective Prince?’. 

As if hearing Akira’s thoughts Morgana said “You know you have to do it… It’s part of your probation Akira…”

“Ugh I know I know… okay I’ll write it sigh”

He then opened his bag and began searching for the familiar small black notebook where all his secrets and daily activities were written, only to not find it.

“eh….EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?”

The sudden shout scared the black cat who jumped and prepared for an attack. They even heard Sojiro from down below asking what was wrong. 

“Akira!? What happened!? Why are you shouting?” asked Morgana, still a bit spooked

“It’s gone…”

“What’s gone?”

“The notebook!! It’s not in the bag!!!”

“WHAT!? BUT ALL OUR BUSINESS IS WRITTEN THERE TOO!!! HOW COULD YOU LOSE IT!?

“I- I don’t know but most important that the phantom thieves business-”

“What in the world could be written there that’s more important than being the leader of the Phantom Thieves?!”

“etto….”

“SPILL IT AKIRA”

“M-my crush on Akechi” He mumbled hoping Morgana hadn’t heard him, but he heard it very clearly…

“y-YOUR WHAT ON AKECHI!?.... what’s a crush?”

“Wait...you don’t know what a crush is?”

“Akira, I’ve literally lost my memories of when I was human and I only remember my time from the metaverse onwards”

“Yeah well you should still be able to remember common terms like that uwu”

“I clearly don’t so you’ll have to explain it to me ¬¬”

“It means that i…..l….A..chi” said Akira mumbling again while fidgeting his fingers and blushing real red.

“Care to repeat that?”

“I-I S-SAID THAT IT MEANS THAT I-I-I-I L-LOVE AKECHI!!!!! KYAAA I CAN’T BELIEVE I SAID IT OUT LOUD ASDFGFDGF >-<”

“WHAT!? W-HOW CAN YOU BE IN LOVE WITH HIM!?”

“afdad It’s not something I can really explain you know!! >-< I just know it” Akira sighed and lay down on the bed again “It’s just… that every time we touch, I get this feeling and if we kissed I swear I could fly. Can’t he feel my heart beat fast? I-I want this to last, I need him by my side…”

“you really care about him huh…” said Morgana lying next to him 

“yeah, and if someone finds the notebook and reads it apart from our phantom thief business it’s over for me...”

Akira closed his eyes and hid his face on his arm. What was he going to do? He could always go back and search it but he was sure that by that time someone would already have found it. Sigh his life was truly a disaster wasn’t it?

Then as if on a cue he heard Sojiro calling him from downstairs “Kid!! Your friend is here! I’m sending him upstairs okay?”

Friend? Who could It be? He knew all his friends were busy because some of them told him at class and the others didn’t even sent a message telling him to meet. Maybe someone was free after all and came to visit?

Who he didn’t expect to see coming upstairs was Goro still in his uniform meaning he must have just finished whatever business he had and came for a cup of coffee before finishing his day.

But why did he came to his attic? Goro had never come upstairs before!! Why now?? Did Akira do something? Did he actually came to say do not talk to me anymore? Maybe he was there to demand Akira payment for any medical thing after today. Was Akira’s mind spiralling and overthinking things? Yes, that’s the only thing he got right.

Aaand he was spacing out, again.

“Kurusu-kun? Are you sure you’re alright today” You’ve been spacing out a lot…”

Snapping out of his daze Akira looked at Akechi blushing madly “E-Eh? Ah N-No, etto…. yeah I-I’m okay, don’t worry about me” Said the raven placing his hands in front of him and moving them frantically and moving his head to the side to not look at him in the eye. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?? Your face is completely red and you’re sweating a lot… could it be that you have a fever?”

“W-what? No! I assure you I’m daijob-” Akira turned his head to look at Goro and suddenly he felt lips kissing his temple. Goro fucking Akechi was kissing HIS temple.

“asdadfjsnfvnutnefvio” You could even see Akira’s soul ascending to heaven.

“hmmm...wow, your temperature is pretty high...you should be on bed resting if you’re that sick”

“I-I’m fine, I swear”

“If you say so”

A silence fell between them and the could hear Sojiro making coffee downstairs and the sounds coming from the street. Akira was the first one to break it.

“Ah emmm well aaaah, c-can i ask why you’re here? Not that i mind!! but…”

“Ah! Yes! I almost forgot haha… I actually came because I believe this is yours” 

Goro began searching in his pocket and took out a small black notebook, the very same notebook Akira thought he’d lost forever. What were the odds? It was a situation that could perfectly be from a Shoujo Manga.

“AAAAAAAAAA THAT’S MY NOTEBOOK!!! YOU FOUND IT!! THANK YOUU!!!” Shouted Akira (he was really shouting a lot today and everyone thought he was actually quiet…) “Where did you find it?”

“At the station. It must had fallen after crushing with me this morning. I saw it as I was leaving and when I opened it I saw your name, so giving it back was going to be easy” 

“Y-You opened it?” Akira’s face was pale 

“Well yeah? I had to see if the name of the owner was actually written to be able to give it back?” Goro said tilting his head to the side a little bit. “Are you sure you’re okay? Because you’re so pale so suddenly”

“Y-Yeah, tell me, you haven’t read anything more than the name...right?”

“What? Goodness no! Against everyone’s beliefs even after being a detective I do not peak others personal items such as notebooks if It’s not required, even if the curiosity kills me haha” Goro joked “Why? Are you confessing being a phantom thief in there hmmm? I’m just joking of course” Continued Goro winking at the raven boy

“Hahahaha, you’re so funny Akechi, you know that?” Said Akira rolling his eyes and releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding

“So I’ve been told. So?”

“So what?”

“What’s the notebook for?”

“I thought you said that you don’t peak on others belongings if it wasn’t necessary. I think it could be said the same thing now”

“Ah but you see, I was hoping for a reward you know? After all I returned it~~”

“You’re sometimes a little shit you know??” Sighed Akira.

“I’ve been told that too, well?” Inquired the brunet.

“Sigh… It’s...It’s my probation diary of sorts...chotto a fucking minute...THIS IS ACTUALLY WRITTEN IN THE FIRST PAGE UNDER MY NAME AND YOU’RE ASKING!?????”

“Well yeah, no shit Sherlock, ah no but I’m sherlock and you’re my watson...aanyway, what I was hoping for was some of the secrets you've written there~~~” Goro winked again. God if he squinted more he could even see some sparkles coming from the winks, what the fuck? 

“And what makes you think I’m actually going to tell you any of my secrets??”

“Because you love me” Akira paled and blushed all at the same time “Of course I’m just jok-”

“Y-you you liar!! You said you haven’t read anything!!! baka baka baka bakaaaaaaa >-<”

“A-and i haven’t!!! I was just- wait… a-are you implying that…” Now was Goro’s time to blush until his face was completely red.

“I ah uuugh… there’s no point on hiding it anymore is it??” Said Akira with a defeated look “Will you listen to me??”

“I-I...Y-yeah sure go ahead”

Akira then cleared his throat and hold a guitar “ I love you BIIIITCH, and I’ll never stop loving you BIIIITCH”

“O-oh kurusu, no, Akira, It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard” Said Goro with tears in his eyes “A-and i love you too, I just didn’t know to say it but I was hoping our chess dates revealed that much”

“Oh Goro, those dates were the ones that made me fall for you even harder…”

“Oh Akira…”

“Ven aquí bandido que te coma toda la boca, joder” When did Akira learn spanish? Who knows, what he does know it’s that he just wants to kiss Goro so hard…

“I don’t know what you’ve just said but I imagine It has to do with kissing and you speaking in another language turns me on…”

Akira and Goro were gravitating towards each other, they could feel it, this moment, it was theirs. It was as if everything had stopped and they were the only beings able to still move. And after what felt like thousands of years they closed to meet the others lips… but suddenly Akira felt someone booping his nose.

Opening his eyes he was met with Goro sporting a giant Morgana head.

“HUUUUUUUUUUUUH!?”

“It’s time to wakey-wakey~~” It’s the only thing Akira heard.

Waking up with a gasp Akira looked at his surroundings, he was on his bed in the attic with morgana sitting on his stomach booping his nose again. 

“Heeeey, it’s time to wake up, c’mon you’re gonna be late” Said Morgana not wasting time.

“Hai hai, I’m up” He couldn’t believe it.. everything EVERYTHING had been a dream...It felt so vivid that he actually wanted more.

Oh well, he could always wait until a new student comes and gets everyone trapped inside a dreamy world for everything to become come true, right?

As he was going to the station his only thought was if he would meet with a certain brunet boy today. Maybe he’ll even try to flirt just to see that flustered face again~~

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Eri because she’s the one who believed in me and told me I could (and had to) write a cringy story <3 ~~  
And sorry to everyone for reading...this...monster of a fic. Hope you enjoyed it at least~


End file.
